The present invention relates to a method and device for repairing wheel rims, and more particularly, to a method and device for repairing the rims of automobiles after the rims have been dented or bent out of shape.
As is well, known, the wheels of most, if not all motor vehicles, such as cars, trucks, motorbikes, etc., consist of two main parts: a circular metal or alloy rim and a rubber tire disposed circumferentially around the periphery of the rim. One of the main purposes of the rim is to provide structural strength to the tire.
During use, the wheel rims of motor vehicles may become damaged in a number of ways. For example, a wheel rim may become dented or fractured, or the wheel rim may be distorted from a circular shape. As well, portions of the rim may become worn, etc. Thus, after excessive use, especially when the vehicle is used in rough terrain or under heavy loads, or when the vehicle's wheels encounter a pothole or curb, the rim may become dented or bent so that the rims are no longer circular, but rather take on an “oval” shape. Such a bent or oval wheel rim can cause potentially serious problems to the proper and safe operation of the motor vehicle. If a wheel rim is in any way damaged, the motor vehicle wheel will be off balance, resulting in excessive vibration and may also result in premature loss of air pressure in the tires. In addition, even newly manufactured wheel rims after casting may be bent slightly out of shape and off balance, thus also posing a similar problem and a safety hazard.
Decorative and custom wheel rims are very popular. These rims may cost several hundreds to several thousands of dollars for each rim. There is a need to be able to accurately and satisfactorily repair damaged rims.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a machine useful for repairing the rims of wheels. The machine may be used with wheels of any composition including, but not limited to metals, metal alloys, composites and the like. According to a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for repairing the wheel rims of motor vehicles.